I Married a Harpy/Transcript
This is a transcript for the thirteenth episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Prologue 'SEQ. 1' 'EXT. ULYSSES' PALACE - GARDEN - AFTERNOON' CUT TO MS on TELEMACHUS. Comes darting into the garden. A PRETTY YOUNG GIRL hot on his heels. Pretty Young Girl: (con't giggling) Hehehehehhe. Telemachus: (O.S.) Hey! Quit it! Leave me alone! PENELOPE sits sewing her tapestry on a marble bench, orange green shadows falling across her feet. CUT TO: Penelope smiles warmly. Telemachus: (cont'd) Uhh, She was trying to kiss me. Gross. What's up with girls? CUT TO WIDE on the GARDEN. Pretty girl stops the moment she sees Penelope. Takes off. Embarrassed. Penelope: (kindly and gently) Mmmhh, (chuckles) She likes you. And once a girl sets her sights on a boy, it's hard to change her mind... Penelope has been stitching a pair of intertwined lovers. Penelope: (cont'd) ...you'll understand some day. Telemachus glances down at Penelope's tapestry. CUT TO: Act 1 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. DESOLATE ISLAND - ESTABLISHING - DAY' Huge. Cold. Foreboding. Jagged cliffs, needle sharp, ripping into the clouds. A dim gauze of grey hanging over them. 'SEQ. 3' 'EXT. NARROW CANAL - CONTINUOUS' THE NAVIS sits moored at the entrance of a canal which cuts through the island like a scar. ULYSSES and his CREW stand on deck, worried, taking in its treacherous looking expanse. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Staring intently into the canal. Ulysses: We have to cross it. There's no other way. CUT TO WIDE on the DECK. Diomedes: Er...we could go around. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Staring intently into the canal. Ulysses: Ha, That could take a week. CUT TO WIDE on the DECK. Dates, agitated, steps away from the group. Dates: (exasperated/worried) DohHhhh, I´m not risking my ship in there. There could be jagged rocks. Monsters. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Ulysses: All right. Titan and I will take a boat and explore the canal. Diomedes, you're in charge while I'm gone. Diomedes: (chuckling) Mhhmhh... Ulysses: But I'm telling you, we're not going to find anything. This island is deserted. SMASH CUT TO: CUT TO: 'SEQ. 4' 'EXT. DESOLATE ISLAND - HARPIES FORTRESS - CONTINUOUS' CU on the MOUTH of a SNARLING MONSTER... The monster continues to Roar... Monster: ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR! LET ME IN! YOUR DOORS WILL NOT HOLD ME FOREVER! The monster -- which has the HEAD of a MAN, body of a LION, and TAIL of a SCORPION -- is called a MANTICORE. WHIPPING its venomous TAIL, the manticore SMASHES it repeatedly into a pair of OAK DOORS. Furious. Snarling. Manticore: I DEMAND TO SEE THE HARPY QUEEN! CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. The HARPIES FORTRESS sits high atop the island, carved into the side of a cliff. Jagged rock formations form DEFENSIVE TURRETS. Like the rest of the island, the fortress is crude, inhospitable, and threatening. Only entrance are the oak doors the manticore is beating against. '' CUT TO CU on the MANTICORE. Frustrated, the monster SKULKS away into the shadow of the cliffs, hissing... ''CUT TO MS on THE TURRETS. A frightened HARPY appears. Stares down at the departing manticore. Worried. '' ''Meet HESTORAL, the HARPY QUEEN. Hestoral: (terrified) Oohhh I'm doomed. SQUAWK! I'm doomed! Hestoral is almost comically ugly. Like all harpies, she has the body and face of a woman, but her NOSE is incredibly long and narrow. Almost like a bird's beak. Hestoral also has RAGGED BIRD WINGS, and CLAWS for hands and feet. When she speaks, her voice is HIGH and NASALLY, resembling a bird's CHIRP. Poseidon: (O.S.) Calm down, Hestoral, you're the queen of the harpies... Wide-eyed with fear, Hestoral spins toward the voice. CUT TO MS on POSEIDON. Lounging in a nearby BIRD BATH. Poseidon: (cont'd) ...you're not doomed. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. In a tizzy, Hestoral FLAPS over. Hestoral: (panicked) Hhh, Are you blind!?! SQUAWK! I told you what the oracle said; "a manticore coming to my fortress will signal the end of my kingdom." (pushy towards Poseidon) Hello!?! Manticore here! Poseidon: The oracle also said you could be saved by marrying a king. Hestoral: What are you suggesting? There are no men in my kingdom, unless... SQUAWK! CUT TO CU on HESTORAL. Gets all warm and loving. Hestoral: (cont'd, enchanted) Poseidon, are you proposing to me? CUT TO CU on POSEIDON. Poseidon: (repulsed) Urfffh! Er...No! (turns on the charm) Not that it wouldn't be great, but I'm married to the job. I had a different king in mind. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Hestoral is excited by this news. Hestoral: (enthralled) Really? SQUAWK! What's his name? I've always wanted a husband, especially one that wouldn't run away. Poseidon: (grinning wickedly) His name is Ulysses. He's very brave. Quite handsome, too. And it just so happens he's nearby. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 5' 'EXT. NARROW CANAL - DAY' ULYSSES sits at the front of a SMALL BOAT. Behind him, TITAN rows with powerful strokes. Glancing forward, Titan notices that ULYSSES is preoccupied, struggling with something in his hand. Ulysses: (straining quietly to himself) Uh, hhh Come on... Come on... Titan: (a little concerned) You okay, ULYSSES? CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Startled. Pops his head up. Ulysses: What? Oh, yeah. Just something caught on my finger. No problem. CUT TO CU on TITAN. Nods. Smiling. Titan: Let me see. CUT TO WIDE on the BOAT. Titan stands, lumbering toward ULYSSES who immediately tenses. Ulysses: No, no, that's okay, I got it... But Titan is too quick. Grabs at ULYSSES' hand. Stops dead when he sees what's on ULYSSES' finger. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES' FINGER. It's a RING. Horribly ugly. A twisted BAND OF METAL, wrapped around a colored stone. CUT BACK TO WIDE. Titan stares quizzically. Titan: (confused) What is this ugly thing? ULYSSES grimaces. Yanks his hand back. Struggles with the ring for a second, then wrenches it off, hiding the ring away. Ulysses: (as a matter of fact) It's a ring. For Penelope. I've been making it as a gift for when I return. (emotional pause) You really think it's ugly? KER-SPLASH! Something very large PUNCHES into the water next them. Rocks the boat. ULYSSES and Titan immediately draw their weapons, forgetting about the ring. Eyes tack around. Titan and Ulysses: (surprised) Uhh. UHE, err? CUT TO ULYSSES' POV. Scanning the jagged cliffs. Nothing. CUT BACK TO MS on ULYSSES and TITAN. Relaxing. Ulysses: Must have been the wind. Titan: (agreeing) MhmmmmHH. Titan nods. Starts to return to the oars, when... KER-SPLASH! KER-SPLASH! More ROCKS fall from the cliff. That's when ULYSSES spots something. High above. CUT TO ULYSSES' POV. On the MANTICORE. Bulbous eyes GLARING down from a ledge a hundred feet up. CUT BACK TO MS on ULYSSES and TITAN. Ulysses: (cont'd, surprised) Huh. CUT TO MS on the MANTICORE. Rears back on its hind legs. Front claws gesturing wildly, CLUTCHING an OBJECT. Manticore: ROOAAARRRRR! Ulysses: By the Gods... What kind of creature is that!?! CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Sees the object. Ulysses: (cont'd, urgently) It's got a weapon! CUT TO WIDE on the BOAT. ULYSSES lunges past Titan, grabbing a BOW. Strings an arrow. Launches it at the manticore. CUT TO MS on the MANTICORE. Dives to the side as the arrow SMASHES into the rocks below its feet. Ledge immediately gives way. The manticore struggles for safety, dropping its object. Quickly disappearS into the cliffs. CUT TO WIDE on the CANAL. SPLASH! The manticore's object hits the water. ULYSSES fishes it out. Stares. Dumbfounded. CUT TO CU on the OBJECT. It's a BUNCH OF TWIGS. Tied together to form a VALENTINE HEART. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Eyes narrow. Ulysses: (cont'd) What is this..? Moment is broken by the sound of FLAPPING WINGS high above. CUT TO WIDE on the BOAT. Titan points into the sky... Titan: (worried) ULYSSES! ULYSSES shields his eyes. Looks up. Face registers shock. CUT TO WIDE on the SKY. Full of HARPIES. Several dozen. Swarming in the direction ULYSSES and Titan just came from. CUT BACK TO MS on ULYSSES and TITAN. ULYSSES' blood runs cold. Ulysses: Huh, ...... Harpies... And they're headed for the Navis. 'SEQ. 6' 'EXT. THE NAVIS - CONTINUOUS' All quiet. Diomedes lies asleep against the bulwark. Snoring. Nearby, Nisa and Zephyr are playing FETCH with Nisa's owl, repeatedly throwing a FISH SHAPED piece of wood into the water. Zephyr: (laughing) Haha! Nisa: That's it... Catch, (throwing fish) Ahh! CUT TO CU on the OWL. Watches the wooden fish fly from Nisa's hand. Hit the water. Owl: (playfully hooting) Whooo hoooo whoo! TRACK WITH THE OWL as it DIVES, snatching up the prize. Nisa: (laughs) Ha hhhaaah ha! Zephyr: (laughing) haha CUT TO MS on NISA and ZEPHYR. APPLAUD the owl. Philo ambles up. Clutching a piece of paper. Philo: Ah, perfect, just the two I wanted to see. I have a new love poem I'd like to read you... Zephyr glances at Nisa and raises his eyebrow. Zephyr: (skeptically) A love poem? Wha? Philo: Don't look so surprised, I was quite the romantic in my day. Women openly wept at my poetry...Oh ah, in a good way. RIIP! Out of nowhere, the Owl darts up, snatching the poem. Philo leaps back. Philo: (cont'd, aghast) Oh ah, My poem! CUT TO MS on NISA and ZEPHYR. Nisa suppresses her laughter. Nisa: I think it wants to play fetch. CUT TO MS on PHILO and the OWL. The owl tears across the deck, Philo hot on its tail. Philo: Get back here! You're getting owl slobber all over my beautiful words! Owl: (hooting playfully) CUT TO CU on the OWL. Takes off into the sky. Playfully dangles the poem to taunt Philo. Stops abruptly when it hears a sharp FLAP-FLAP-FLAPPING sound from above. Turns. CUT TO OWL'S POV. HARPIES. Dive bombing. CUT BACK TO CU on the OWL. Wide-eyed. Drops the poem. Flaps frantically out of the way as the harpies rocket toward the ship. Owl: (cont'd, panicked hooting) Hooow hooow hhow! CUT TO CU on PHILO. At the bow. Sees the harpies coming. Lips flap open, his face ash white... Philo: (terrified) Da-da-DIOMEDES! CUT TO MS on DIOMEDES. Sleepy eyes flicker open at his name. Groggy. That's as far as he gets... WHAM! Two harpies plow into him. Knock Diomedes spinning backward across the deck. Diomedes: (afraid) Ohhh uuhh, AHH.... Haha! CUT TO WIDE on the NAVIS. Harpies swarm over the ship. CUT TO MS on HESTORAL. Flapping high above the ship. Barking orders to her troops. Hestoral: (gleefully) Find the one called Ulysses, girls. SQUAWK! He's the one we want! CUT TO MS on NISA, DATES, and ZEPHYR. Scramble across the ship, shielding their heads from the harpies CLAWS. Dates: (instructionally) Everybody stay down! REACHING THE STERN, Nisa jumps safely behind several BARRELS. Nisa: (fearfully) Uhh, ahhh, (jumping) Eeeee! Philo: (afraid) Wooeeww! Pair of harpies fly at them, claws bared. CUT TO MS on PHILO. Darting low across the deck. Heading for the GALLEY. Desperate to avoid the harpies claws. Eyes half shut in fear. Not watching where he's going... CRASH! Runs headlong into a WALL OF RIGGING. Knocked down he lies dazed on the deck. CUT TO MS on DIOMEDES. Across the deck. Staggers up, still dazed from his earlier blow. Draws his sword just as a PAIR OF CLAWS rip the air in front of him. Diomedes: AHHH! His sword cuts the air and catches the harpy across the knuckles. The harpy flies away, seething in anger. Diomedes stands, pumping his fist... Diomedes: (cont'd, victoriously) That'll teach you to mess with a war hero, you old hag! Suddenly, CLAWS clamp on Diomedes' shoulders. Dig in, jerking him up into the air. Diomedes: (cont'd, shocked) Hey! Woah! What's going on, uhh hhuuhh!?! CUT TO WIDE on the SKY. A harpy drags Diomedes toward the clouds until he abruptly finds himself face to face with Hestoral. Diomedes looks her up and down, unafraid. Diomedes: (cont'd, sarcastically) Let me guess... You're queen ugly. Harpy: Is this the one you seek, mi lady? Hestoral: (angrily) No. He's far too old. SQUAWK! And rude! The harpy nods. Promptly LETS GO of Diomedes. He plummets like a stone. Diomedes: (falling) AHHHHHHHH! CUT TO MS on the SEA. KER-SPLASH! Diomedes SPLASHES down. CUT TO MS on the SKY. Two more HARPIES appear before Hestoral. Immediately we see they are carrying Zephyr and Dates, both struggling passionately. Zephyr: Hey Let us go! Dates: Hey, let us go. Put us down! Harpy: Is one of these your king, my lady? CUT TO MS on HESTORAL. Inquisitively pokes her nose at Dates. Hestoral: (a little revulsed) Huh! No. Too weak looking. (pokes her nose at Zephyr) Too young. CUT TO WIDE on the SKY. The harpies nod. Immediately let go of Zephyr and Dates who promptly PLUMMET. Zephyr and Dates: (falling) AHHHHHHH! (SFX: SPLASHES OFF CAMERA) CUT TO CU on HESTORAL. Getting annoyed with her girls. Hestoral: The ULYSSES Poseidon spoke of is fierce. A true warrior king. .. SQUAWK! oh.. Scowling, Hestoral drops her eyes toward the Navis. Notices something, perking up. CUT TO MS on PHILO. Still struggling with the rigging. Thrashes wildly, when all of a sudden, he rips the rigging free. Inadvertently SMASHES the rigging into a PAIR OF HARPIES who happened to be flying by. WHAM! Sends the harpies toppling into the sea. CUT TO CU on HESTORAL. Astonished. Hestoral: (cont'd, excited) Only a true warrior could take out two of my girls at once. SQUAWK! That's ULYSSES! Get him! CUT TO MS on PHILO. Extricating himself from the rigging. Is just stepping free when he notices HARPY SHADOWS falling over him. Looks up. Eyes light with fear. Philo: (scared) AHHHHHHHHH! FWRAP! Two harpies grab Philo by his shoulders. Yank him into the sky. CUT TO WIDE on the SKY. Philo spasms madly, trying to break free. Abruptly, the harpies jerk to a stop in front of Hestoral. With a crooked smile, she pokes her narrow nose at Philo. Hestoral: (seductively) Hello there, handsome. CUT TO CU on PHILO. Petrified beyond belief. Screams... Philo: AHHHHHHHHH! Immediately passes out. CUT TO WIDE on the SKY. Hestoral calls to her army. Hestoral: (triumphantally) Let's go girls! We've got our king! SQUAWK! CUT TO DIOMEDES POV. On the harpies. Philo in tow. Disappearing toward their fortress. CUT TO CU on DIOMEDES. Pulling himself from the water. Onto the deck of the Navis. Weak, he lies on the deck. Diomedes: (groaning) Uhmmm uuhhh. Nisa: Oh! Zephyr and Dates: (moaning) Mhhh. Diomedes: (moaning) Hhhhhuh. CUT BACK TO WIDE on the NAVIS. ULYSSES and Titan have returned. Ulysses: (O.S., calling) Diomedes! What happened? Is everyone all right? CUT TO CU on DIOMEDES. Sad eyes find ULYSSES. Diomedes: (grief stricken and in pain) No. They took Philo. It was my fault, Ulysses. It was my fault. FADE OUT. Act 2 'SEQ. 7' 'INT. THE HARPY FORTRESS - BEDROOM - DAY' Like the exterior of the castle, the bedroom has been carved from JAGGED ROCK. Dull brown. Concave. Small ROCK TABLE and CHAIR. A bed made from STRAW, like a birds nest. CLOSE on the BED. Philo is sleeping. Faint smile. Dreaming. Slowly comes awake. Stretching. Not realizing where he is. Philo: (happily) I had the most wonderful dream I was flying. Hestoral: (baby talk) Ahhhhh, Is my widdle king awake. SQUAWK! CUT TO CU on PHILO. Bolts upright. Wide awake. Philo: (horrible realization) Ah, Oh no... It wasn't a dream. Philo falls from the bed and crawls across the floor. Philo: (cont'd, fearfully) Uhh ahh agg uhhh. Hestoral: Well, Ulysses. CUT TO CU on PHILO. Gaping... Philo: Ulysses? But I'm not...ah! CUT TO WIDE on the BEDROOM. Hestoral cuts him off. Hestoral: Squawk, Be a good husband and get dressed. Flapping back toward the door. Hestoral: (cont'd, cheerfully) The wedding's in a few hours, and I want the ceremony to be finished before you battle the manticore. SLAM! Bedroom door bolts shut. Leaves Philo speechless. Philo: (full of dread) Manticore..? Fight..? Wedding..? Ahhh.. He promptly passes out again. FADE OUT: 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. THE NAVIS - DAY' The crew has gathered on deck. Somber. Diomedes more upset than the others. Diomedes: (downcast) I fell asleep, Ulysses. I should have seen them coming. I'm afraid these old bones aren't what they used to be. Ulysses: It's not your fault, Diomedes. There were too many to fight. Dates: What now? CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Thinking. Coming up empty. Ulysses: Their fortress is too high to climb too. We'll have to find some other way to rescue Philo. NEARBY IN THE OCEAN. Poseidon POPS UP. Gleeful to see how is plan is working. Poseidon: (victoriously) Ah, the moment I've been waiting for. ULYSSES gone. His crew in chaos. (turns toward the Navis, shocked) What!?! CUT TO POSEIDON'S POV. On ULYSSES. Pacing the deck. CUT BACK TO CU on POSEIDON. Livid. Poseidon: (cont'd, snarling) Hestoral, you old crone, who did you kidnap!?! WATER WHIRL spins up around Poseidon, and he disappears. BACK ON THE SHIP. Silence. The crew stares at their feet. Searching for an answer. Zephyr: It's too bad we can't fly up to the fortress like the harpies. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Stops. Eyes lighting up. Ulysses: (brightening) Who says we can't fly? CUT TO: 'SEQ. 9' 'INT. THE HARPY FORTRESS - BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS' Poseidon looms over Philo's passed out body, bobbing above a bowl of water. Poseidon: (frustrated) Unbelievable. Where is she? ... Hmmm. BOOF! Poseidon disappears in a PUFF OF STEAM. 'SEQ. 10' 'INT. THE HARPY FORTRESS - HESTORAL'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS' Hestoral stands admiring herself in front of a BROKEN MIRROR. Dressed in an old, rotted GOWN made from MOLDY FEATHERS. A necklace of BONES around her neck. She glows radiantly. Hestoral: (ridiculously happy) If only my mother could see me now. SQUAWK! I bet she'd smile and say... Poseidon: (O.S.) WHAT HAPPENED! Startled, Hestoral spins around. CUT TO WIDE on the ROOM. Poseidon bobs, furious, on top of a BIRD BATH. Hestoral: Uhhh, ah... Poseidon: (controlled) Is there something you want to tell me? Hestoral: Um...no. SQUAWK! Is there something wrong? Did ULYSSES escape from his room? Poseidon: (incredulously) ULYSSES!?! That's not... CUT TO CU on POSEIDON. Sudden realization hits him. Turns away from Hestoral. Speechless. Poseidon: (cont'd, to himself, disbelief) Oh, She thinks Philo is Ulysses. I don't know whether to laugh, or rip her wings off. (grins wickedly) Got it. CUT TO WIDE on the ROOM. Poseidon turns toward Hestoral. Poseidon: (cont'd) You do realize ULYSSES' men will attempt a rescue. Hestoral: (worried) What? Rescue? But my wedding is... Poseidon: Don't worry, you can still strike them down before they even get close. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 11' 'EXT. THE NAVIS - DAY' A SERIES OF SCENES. ULYSSES and his crew constructing a flying machine. *''1) ULYSSES and TITAN tear the sails and RIGGING down.'' *''2) DATES and DIOMEDES pull up wood from the BELLY of the Navis.'' *''3) ULYSSES, DATES, and DIOMEDES lay the wood out along the deck.'' *''4) TITAN begins HAMMERING the sails to the wood.'' *''5) NISA, ZEPHYR, and DIOMEDES fasten large POTS to bottom of the flying machine to create LANDING GEAR. They then take a CIRCULAR PAN and create the steering wheel.'' *''6) TITAN pulls the Navis' RUDDER free.'' *''7) DATES and ULYSSES attach the RUDDER to the back of the flying machine.'' Everyone: YEAH!/Haha,..Good, YAY, OK, ALL RIGHT! CUT TO WIDE on the NAVIS. The FLYING MACHINE opens up before us. In appearance, it resembles a DEFORMED BIRD, made out of cloth, wood, pots, and pans. TITAN turning a large WOODEN CRANK. Immediately, the wings begin to FLAP. CUT TO WIDE on the DECK. The crew lets out a cheer... Ulysses: Okay, it works. I'll take the rudder. Diomedes, you want to steer? CUT TO CU on DIOMEDES. Diomedes: (upset) I don't want to let you down again. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Smiling warmly... Ulysses: Stop feeling sorry for yourself. CUT TO WIDE on the DECK. Nisa runs up to ULYSSES... Nisa: (excited) Ulysses, can I come? Owl: Uhho. Ulysses: (gently and fatherly) Sorry Nisa, too dangerous. The harpies are liable to put up a pretty fierce fight. Nisa: (hurt) It's not fair. I can take care of myself. Suddenly, Nisa stops. She gets an idea, noticing something under the machine. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 11.1' 'EXT. THE NAVIS - DAY' W.S. as Flying machine takes off, Zephyr joins Dates on deck. CUT TO Dates HEAD AND SHOULDERS next to Zephyr both looking up. '' '''Dates:' I hope they make it, you'll never get me up in that unsafe contraption. The Flying Machine swoops down to the water, skimming the water and pulling up, heavily. CUT TO NISA'S POV. A space. Just above the landing gear, hidden by some loose SAIL. A space big enough to hide in. Her face appearing. Nisa: (having fun) Oohhh, (laughing playfully) Hehehhe. 'SEQ. 12' 'EXT. THE FLYING MACHINE - CONTINUOUS' Straining, Titan cranks the wings up to full speed. The ride is bumpy, but exhilarating, as they climb toward the fortress. Diomedes kicks back behind the wheel, enjoying himself. Titan: (straining) Uhhhahaa. Diomedes: (happily) Not a bad way to travel, eh Titan? Titan: (laboring, not happy) GROWL! For you, maybe. Ulysses: We should be there in a few minutes. Ulysses: (cont'd, paused) Hey, Diomedes, could I ask you something? I've been making this ring for Penelope. ULYSSES throws the ring, Diomede catches it. Ulysses: (cont'd) Maybe you could give me your opinion. CUT TO CU on DIOMEDES. Scrutinizes the ring up and down. Diomedes: My opinion... Uh, This is not something you want to give your wife after you've been gone ten years. ha, not unless you're planning on leaving again quick. CUT TO WIDE on the MACHINE. Titan GAGS, holding back laughter. Titan: (chuckling) Huhu. Diomedes throws the ring back, casually, ULYSSES snatches it and looks thoughtful. Ulysses: (scowling) Thanks for the advice. Just keep flying straight. Looks like some dark clouds ahead. Diomedes nods, suppressing his own grin. Looks off towards the dark clouds. Eyes abruptly WIDEN... Diomedes: (worried) Ulysses... I don't think those are clouds. CUT TO WIDE on the SKY. A DARK MASS is moving toward the flying machine at HIGH SPEED. Breaks apart, revealing... HARPIES. Claws bared. Screeching viciously right INTO CAMERA... CUT TO WIDE on the MACHINE. ULYSSES scrambles toward the rudder. In the blink of an eye, harpies are all over the machine. AT THE RUDDER, ULYSSES finds TWO HARPIES trying to wrench it lose. In a feat of amazing dexterity, ULYSSES -- unable to knock them away -- digs his sword into the machine's wooden spine for support, then leaps up kicking both harpies in the chest. Sends them reeling away. UNDERNEATH THE FLYING MACHINE, an unseen harpy begins tearing at the belly of the machine. RIIP! Fabric FALLS AWAY. And something else... NISA. Toppling from her hiding space. Catches the landing gear at the last second... Ulysses: (kicking) haya! Nisa: Woohhh! AHHHHH! HELP! CU TO MS on ULYSSES. CLOBBERING a harpy into the sky. Freezes at Nisa's scream. Ulysses: (shocked) Nisa!?! Squatting, ULYSSES DUCKS his head over the side. CUT TO ULYSSES POV. There's Nisa. Holding on for dear life. Kicking at the vicious harpy in front of her. Nisa: (frightened) Ulysses, help! ah, ah, I can't hold on. Ah, ah. Ulysses: (panting) CUT BACK TO ULYSSES. Quickly lifts his foot and crashes in down on the deck of the Flying machine, breaking through and making a hole. Nisa hanging on to a wooden bar looks up as ULYSSES foot appears through the wood. Nisa: (ashamed) Are you mad? ULYSSES looking down. Ulysses: (sternly and fatherly) I'll be mad later. Climb on my back. CUT TO MS on DIOMEDES. At the wheel. Desperately trying to steer in the chaos. Suddenly, a FAT HARPY SLAMS into the NOSE. Digs its claws in and rips away the front of the Flying machine. The machine goes into a steep dive. Everbody: WOOHHHOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOHHH! The flying machine is going to crash. CUT TO CU on TITAN. Pulling on the crank with all this strength. Not working. The wings won't budge. CRACK! A PIECE of NOSE shreds off. SLAMS into Diomedes' SHOULDER. Diomedes: (shocked) Uuhhaaae! Diomedes FLAILS BACKWARD. Hurt. Loses his grip on the wheel. ULYSSES throws a rope around the wheel. Diomedes: (cont'd, in pain) Au, It's my shoulder. I'm sorry, Ulysses. I couldn't hold it. Ulysses: Don't worry, old friend. I'll get us out of this. Mustering all his strength, ULYSSES PULLS BACK on the wheel.CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Pulling BACK with fierce determination. Ulysses: (cont'd, straining) UNGHHHHHHH! Machine CREAKS horribly as the nose begins to rise. CUT TO WIDE on the MACHINE. ZOOM! The machine SKIMS the WATER of the CANAL. Pulls up at the last second, heading back toward the sky. But it's not over... FIVE HARPIES are still on their tail. Ulysses: (cont'd) Titan, crank those wings with all you've got. (determined) Let's see how well these harpies can fly. CUT TO WIDE on the WATER CANAL. WHOOSH! The flying machine darts through the canal at a breakneck speed. Ragged band of harpies on its tail. Titan begins to CRANK MADLY. Wings a BLUR CUT TO WIDE on the WATER CANAL. Whoosh! The flying machine darts through the canal at a breakneck speed. Ragged band of harpies on its tail. THE FLYING MACHINE heads for a LOW ROCK ARCH bridging the two sides of the canal. ULYSSES pushes the nose down. Easily flies beneath it. TWO MORE HARPIES aren't so lucky. Hit the arch. CRASH! CRASH! The two harpies spiral away, stunned. Only one harpy left. The FAT HARPY Diomedes dealt with earlier. Ulysses: (cont'd, making a knot) Gah! CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Tying the rope to the back of the MACHINE. ULYSSES climbs to the front of the MACHINE. CUT TO H.S on ULYSSES standing up looking stealy eyed at the Harpy. ULYSSES jumps pulling the sale material from under the MACHINE like a rope he swings around and to the back of the MACHINE making a parachute. Ulysses: (cont'd, straining) Ahh, Reverse your cranking... NOW! With all his strength, Titan starts cranking in REVERSE. CUT TO WIDE on the MACHINE. Lurches to a NAUSEATING HALT. Instantly propelled BACKWARD by the REVERSE CRANKING. THE FAT HARPY is caught totally off guard. Rockets past the flying machine. Look of "what just happened?" on its face. Titan: Uhho! Nisa: Ohhh! KER-SPLASH! Punches into the canal. Gone. It's over. Ulysses: Reverse cranking, Titan. We did it! CUT TO WIDE on the MACHINE. The crew CHEERS... Titan: Ahhh! Everyone: YAY! / WHO-HOO! The flying machine sails toward the open SKY. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 13' 'INT. THE HARPY FORTRESS - BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS' Hestoral BURSTS IN to Philo's bedroom. Decked-out in her wedding gown. Hestoral: (bubbling with happiness) Sweetheart? Yoo-hoo! Are you dressed yet? SQUAWK! No answer. Strange. Glances around the room. CUT TO HESTORAL'S POV. Empty. Just the furniture. Hestoral: (O.S., cont'd, a little troubled) The ceremony is about to start. hmmm, hmmm.. CUT TO CU on HESTORAL. Face growing grim. Hestoral: (cont'd) Sweetheart? (angrier) ULYSSES? AURK! GUARD! CUT TO WIDE on the ROOM. HARPY GUARD flies in. At attention. Guard: Hah! Hestoral: (shrieking) Sound the alarm! My husband has escaped! I'm not letting this one get away! GO! Hestoral and the guard dash from the room, leaving the door WIDE OPEN. Beat later a painfully loud BELL begins ringing. CLANG-CLANG-CLANG. 'SEQ. 14' 'EXT. BEDROOM WINDOW - CONTINUOUS' Philo hangs from the bedsheet. Shivering. Eyes frightened. Cautiously pulls himself up. Philo: (climbing frightened) Uhhh hha! 'SEQ. 15' 'INT. BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS' Philo lands with a THUMP back in the room. Philo: (lands) Uhhh. Tiptoes to the open bedroom door. Glances out. Takes a deep breath. Philo: (cont'd, nervously) You can do this Philo. If you don't, you're marrying a bird. 'SEQ. 16' 'EXT. HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS' Philo slips silently from the bedroom and disappears into the shadows. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 17' 'EXT. DESOLATE ISLAND - CONTINUOUS' THE FLYING MACHINE floats along on a warm thermal. Wings gracefully flapping. Arcing around the side of the island. Ulysses: (O.S.) Mmmmmmm! I don't see any more harpies. I'm going to make another run at the fortress. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Steering. ULYSSES starts to crank the wheel toward the island. The MACHINE flys toward the land, PAN DOWN to see Poseidon hovering in the air over the sea surface, whatching the MACHINE fly into the distance. Poseidon: A very clever contraption, Ulysses. You outran the harpies, but you can't outrun me. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. WHOOSH! Two HUGE WAVES rear up. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Clawing at the wheel SMACK into each other. Ulysses: (shouting) Hold on everyone! An OCEAN WAVE explodes beneath him sending up a wall of water toward the machine. ULYSSES banks the machine away from the waves. Everybody: (landing) Woahh, OOOOOAAHH! CUT TO WIDE on the MACHINE. Heading straight for a CLIFF WALL. A cruel VOICE echoes around them. POSEIDON... KRUNCH! Flying machine punches into the cliff. Folds up like an accordion. ULYSSES and the others are jerked out of their seats. Struggle to catch hold of something. Anything. Nisa: (terrified) Haaa, ULYSSES WATCH OUT! CUT TO WIDE on the CLIFF. The four CLING to the shattered machine for dear life. Unforgiving OCEAN SURF crashing hundreds of yards below. ULYSSES checks their surroundings, one hand securely wrapped around Diomedes. CUT TO: Act 3 'SEQ. 18' 'EXT. DESOLATE ISLAND - CLIFF FACE - DAY' FADE UP on the scene we just left. ULYSSES and his crew FALLING. Nisa: AHHHHHHHH! Suddenly STOP. Suspended in space. Clutching the machine's fabric. Dangling precariously above the surf. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Total dismay. Cranes his head up. Everyone: (confused) UHH HUHH! Ulysses: WHAT'S GOING ON? Nisa: Woah! Titan and Ulysses: Huh? CUT TO ULYSSES POV. On a massive CLAWED HAND. Jutting from the cave. Gripping the machine's torn fabric. All at once, the clawed hand gives a violent JERK UP on the fabric. CUT TO WIDE on the CLIFF. ULYSSES and his crew are yanked over the cliff. ULYSSES looks at Titan. Neither knows what to make of this. 'SEQ. 19' 'INT. CAVE - CONTINUOUS' ULYSSES draws his sword, Titan right behind him. To their surprise, though, the manticore throws up his paws, backing away. ULYSSES draws his sword, Titan right behind him. Nisa and her owl hold onto Diomedes who is not looking good. To their surprise, though, the manticore throws up his paws, backing away. Titan: Grrrr! Manticore: (afraid) Dahhh, Please, no weapons! I don't like weapons! CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Surprised by this. Studies the manticore. Ulysses: (suspiciously) I saw you, earlier, on the cliff. Why did you save us? CUT TO CU on the MANTICORE. Not quite understanding. Manticore: You were in trouble. Should there be another reason? CUT TO CU on NISA. Notices a PILE OF TWIGS littering the ground in front of her. Realizes the twigs have been twisted in VALENTINE HEARTS. Nisa: Ulysses, look at this! CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Turns. Sees the Valentine hearts. Recognizes them immediately. Ulysses: Wha? Huh? CUT TO CU on the MANTICORE. Gives a faint smile, gesturing toward the hearts... Manticore: (warmingly) Those are for the harpy queen. I'm going to give them to her when I ask her to marry me and share my throne. CUT TO CU on DIOMEDES. Astonished by this. Diomedes: Wait a second... You're a king? CUT TO MS on the MANTICORE. Stands upright. Manticore: (proudly) Yes. King Baltacan. (ernestly) You see, in my kingdom, there is only men, just as there is only women among the harpies. (gallantly) By marrying the queen, I can bring the two kingdom's together. (suddenly, but sadly) Unfortunately, they're afraid of me because of the way I look. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES and his CREW. Fall silent at this, knowing they rushed to the same judgment at the harpies. CUT TO CU on NISA. Lets her eyes drop to the valentine hearts. Still curious. Absently picks one up. VOOM! ZOOM IN quickly on NISA'S EYE, followed by a FLASH, as we CUT TO: 'SEQ. 20' 'INT. NISA'S VISION - CONTINUOUS' FLOWERS fall before her eyes. Red, blue, orange, and yellow. Dancing in a light breeze. Give way to a shimmering WHITE GAZEBO resting on a GRASSY HILL. Standing in the center of the gazebo are BALTACAN and HESTORAL. Embracing like lovers. Gradually, their bodies MELT. Form one WINGED CREATURE that flies elegantly toward a crystal blue sky. As they disappear into the SUN, We see the Navis, the crew throw PHILO in the air. Philo: (happy laughter) Uhh hheheheheh huhuhaahu! FLASH CUT: 'SEQ. 21' 'INT. THE CAVE - CONTINUOUS' VOOM! Nisa is pulled from the vision. A warm, comforting feeling washing over her. Gently she puts the valentine heart down. Turns toward ULYSSES... Nisa: (earnestly) Ulysses, we need to help Baltacan reach his queen. CUT TO WIDE on the CAVE. ULYSSES stares at her. Ulysses: (in disbelief) What? Nisa, we came to rescue Philo. Nisa: We will, if we help the Manticore. He's been to her fortress, he said so himself. ULYSSES turns to Baltacan who has a big puppy dog smile on his face at this turn of events. Ulysses: Is that true? You know the way? Manticore: Oh yes. I can take your there. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 22' 'INT. THE HARPY FORTRESS - HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS' Philo tiptoes along the hallway, hiding in the shadows. Stops abruptly behind a JAGGED ROCK PILLAR as TWO HARPIES fly by. Takes a deep breath. Keeps going. CUT TO MS on pair of OAK DOORS. Philo slides up. Puts his ear against the wood. Listens. Glances around. Ever so gently, he pushes the door open. 'SEQ. 23' 'INT. THE HARPY FORTRESS - BALLROOM - CONTINUOUS' Slips into the ballroom. Turns. Mouth falls open. Gaping. Philo: (surprised) Uhh! CUT TO WIDE on the BALLROOM. Hestoral is waiting there to greet him. Philo: (cont'd, scared) Ahhhh! Hestoral: (sweetly) Hello there, darling. (bitterly) I was wondering when you would show up. SQUAWK! Hestoral stands in her feather gown beneath an ARCH made from STRAW and MUD. Old leaves litter the floor. Harpies in garish feather dresses decorated with RED BERRIES flank her. CUT TO CU on PHILO. On the verge of passing out again. Philo: (hyperventilating) I...this...no... TRACK WITH HESTORAL as she takes to the air. Lands hard in front of Philo. Hestoral: SQUARK! Philo: (hyperventilating) No...I can't...ahaha please...ahahah! Gets in his face. Hestoral: (suppressed rage) Now listen to me...warrior! You're not going to embarrass me in front of my people. SQUAWK! (sweetly) Don't you find me attractive? (sharply) Speak up! What's wrong with you!?! Philo: (fainting) I...I think I'm going to cry. CLANG-CLANG-CLANG! The ALARM BELL starts ringing. SAves Philo in the nick of time. CUT TO WIDE on the OAK DOORS. A HARPY SENTRY comes flying in. Harpy Sentry: Your highness, we're under attack. It's the manticore...and he's brought friends. 'SEQ. 24' 'EXT. THE HARPY FORTRESS - ENTRANCE - CONTINUOUS' Harpies SWARM around ULYSSES, Baltacan, and the others. ULYSSES pleads with the creatures, ducking their attack. Ulysses: Listen to us, we're not here to harm you. We need to see your queen. No good. Harpies are everywhere. Claws bared. Out for blood. CUT TO MS on BALTACAN. Shields ULYSSES. Flicking his scorpion tail back and forth to disperse the harpies. Baltacan: Grrr, ...I told you, they're stubborn. (smiling) Cute though. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Face says it all... Cute? CUT TO MS on TITAN. wiping at the harpies like flies while shielding Diomedes, and Nisa. Finally, Titan loses it... Ulysses: Huh? Titan: (out of patience, roaring and losing his temper) No more! ROOAARR! BELLOWS ferociously. Takes off running straight at the ENTRANCE DOORS. TRACK WITH TITAN as he... CRASHES! through the doors. Nisa and Diomedes: (panting while running) Uuhha. CU TO WIDE on the SCENE. Everyone BOLTS through the entrance. 'SEQ. 25' 'INT. THE HARPY FORTRESS - BALLROOM - CONTINUOUS' Hestoral GRABS Philo harshly by the wrist. Drags him toward the arch... Hestoral: (determined) Start the ceremony. SQUAWK! I must be married before that manticore finds me... Philo FIGHTS against her. Knows he has to take a stand. Summons his courage. YANKS away from her... Philo: (O.S., defiantly) Stop! I can't do this! CUT TO CU on HESTORAL. Eyes blazing. Hestoral: (in charge) Hum, Get over here! CUT TO CU on PHILO. Not going to take this. Philo: (assertively) No! I don't want to marry you! (flustered) I mean, we barely know each other. (weaker) Maybe if we'd gone out on a few dates first... No, I don't think that would've helped... CUT TO CU on HESTORAL. Slow. Deliberate. Hestoral: (full of venom) You're going to marry me, and be my king.. Philo: (sharp breath) Uahhh! CUT TO WIDE on the BALLROOM. Hestoral takes to the air. Beelines for Philo. Philo panics. SCAMPERS behind a large BANQUET TABLE. The table is filled with POTS OF BIRDSEED, MUD PIES swimming with WORMS, and ROTTEN FRUIT. Philo scans the table looking for a weapon. Eyes fall on a MUD PIE. Hestoral: ...SQUAWK! NOW! SMACK! Mud pie explodes across her face. Hestoral: (cont'd, disappointed) That's it...wedding's off. 'SEQ. 26' 'INT. THE HARPY FORTRESS - HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS' SLASH! CRACK! ULYSSES and Baltacan cut a path through the onslaught of harpies, Baltacan using his scorpion tail to knock them aside. CUT TO CU on TITAN. Plucks several HARPIES out of the air with his fists. Whips them around. Lets them sail. CUT TO MS on DIOMEDES. Struggles along, staying low. Leans against a PILLAR. Winces, holding his shoulder. ULYSSES notices. Titan: (fighting) Ahhhhrrghhh! Diomedes: (in pain) Ahh! Ulysses: Diomedes, are you all right? Diomedes: Ah, I'm sorry, Ulysses. I shouldn't have come along. Getting too old... (straining) Stops mid sentence. Something he sees. CUT TO DIOMEDES' POV. On a HARPY. Claws bared. Coming right for ULYSSES' back from above. CUT TO MS on DIOMEDES. Every nerve in his body SCREAMS. Forget the shoulder. He'll hurt later. Pushes ULYSSES out of the way. Good fist comes up for a ROUND HOUSE PUNCH... CRUNCH! Connects with the harpies SHOULDER. Sends the creature reeling. ULYSSES pushes himself up. Beaming. Ulysses: (approving) Getting too old, huh? Diomedes: (smiling) Ha, Well, maybe there's still a few good fights left in these old bones, ha. Nisa pulls open another door. Nisa looks inside. Face fills with excitement... Nisa: (happy surprise) Huh! (alarming) Ulysses, over here! 'SEQ. 27' 'INT. THE HARPY FORTRESS - BALLROOM - CONTINUOUS' Philo and Hestoral are covered head-to-toe in MUD, WORMS, BIRDSEED, and ROTTEN FRUIT. Circle each other. Each armed with a FRESH MUD PIE. Philo and Hestoral: (TOGETHER, exhausted breathing) Hee huuuu haaa. Philo: (tough) Had enough? Hestoral: (in a controlled fury and temper) I haven't even gotten started yet. SQUAWK! Ulysses: (O.S., calling) PHILO! Philo turns in disbelief. CUT TO PHILO'S POV. ULYSSES, Baltacan, and the other stand in the doorway. CUT TO WIDE on the BALLROOM. Philo immediately DROPS his pie, and runs to them. Philo: (answering call) ULYSSES! Hestoral is left standing there. Mouth hanging open. Hestoral: (dumbstruck) WHHAA! ULYSSES? SQUAWK! That's ULYSSES!?! CUT TO CU on PHILO. Standing with the group. Couldn't be happier. Philo: That's what I've been trying to make you understand; you've had the wrong guy! CUT TO WIDE on the BALLROOM. Baltacan steps away from the group toward Hestoral. Hestoral staggers back. Devastated. Hestoral: (accusatory) You! You've come to take my fortress like the oracle prophesied. Manticore: (gently) No, you've got it wrong. I've come here to be your king. Hestoral stares. Unblinking. '' '''Hestoral:' (mistrustful) What? SQUAWK! What kind of trick is this? Manticore: (sincerely) No trick. I mean as I have spoke. I pledge you my undying love. I wish to spend my life by your side. Gently, Baltacan lays his Valentine hearts on the ground as an offering. CUT TO CU on HESTORAL. Looks from Baltacan to the valentines. Eyes fill with mistrust. CUT TO WIDE on the BALLROOM. Hestoral's BRIDESMAID HARPIES fly up to her side. Claws bared for battle. Hestoral: (growing angrily) This is proof of your love? Sticks!?! Am I supposed to believe a creature as hideous as yourself? I know a trap when I see one! CUT TO CU on BALTACAN. Clearly hurt by her remarks. Hestoral: (O.S, cont'd) You will not take my fortress without a fight! Manticore: (wounded) But, I have no other... Ulysses: (O.S.) PROOF! CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Thinking fast... Ulysses: (cont'd) He has proof. Proof of his love! Absolutely! Don't you Baltacan? CUT TO WIDE on the BALLROOM. ULYSSES, smiling toward a very suspicious Hestoral, waves Baltacan over. The rest of the crew looks on, very curious. Manticore: Huh? ...What is this proof? Without saying a word, ULYSSES pulls PENELOPE'S RING from his pocket. Hands it over to Baltacan. Ulysses: Ha, This. It was for someone I care about, but...you need it more than me. (mumbles) I was thinking about making another one, anyway. Diomedes look at the ring, a little nervous. Diomedes: Ah, Ulysses, you sure that's a good idea? That ugly ring might just make her angrier. Ulysses: Trust me, Baltacan, it'll work. CUT TO MS on HESTORAL. She and her bridesmaids take a cautious step back at the manticore approaches. Baltacan stops before Hestoral, kneeling. Gently, Baltacan takes Hestoral's claw in his paw. Hestoral is tentative, untrusting, but she gives the claw over. With a nimble touch, he slips the ring on her finger. No one breaths. Manticore: (sincerely and kindly) Here is the proof you seek. Please do not judge me by what you see, but by the heart that is inside. (soft growl) Mmm. All waiting for her reaction. And then... CUT TO CU on HESTORAL. A tiny TEAR fall from her eye as her face lights up with a glowing smile... Hestoral: (tearfully) Hmmummm. (brimming with happiness) It's beautiful. SQUAWK! FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 28' 'INT. THE HARPY FORTRESS - BALLROOM - LATER' FADE IN: Off the sound of WEDDING BELLS. A SOFT WEDDING WALTZ plays. In the center of the ballroom, Baltacan and Hestoral are having their first dance as KING and QUEEN. It's awkward, considering his huge lion body, and her tiny bird shape, but in a comical way they make a stunning couple. CUT TO NEW ANGLE. ULYSSES and the others, watching the happy couple with mixed emotions. Diomedes: Well that's something you don't see every day. Nisa: I think they look sweet. Philo: I'm just glad you all came along, or I'd be on my honeymoon right now. (disgusted) Ick! CUT TO MS on BALTACAN and HESTORAL. Waltz over to the group. Manticore: Ulysses, care to dance with the bride? Diomedes: (laughing) Ulysses: (falter) Oh, well, we really need to set sail. I know the crew's anxious to continue our search for Ithaca... Hestoral: (coyly) Don't be afraid. SQUAWK! Although you would have made a very attractive king, I prefer my men with a little more meat on them. Hestoral tickles Baltacan's furry chest. He GROWLS warmly. Manticore: GROWLLLLLLL! CUT TO NEW ANGLE. POSEIDON appears behind a corner. Grimaces at the dancing foursome. Poseidon: (angrily) Heee, Well done, ULYSSES! You've united two kingdoms, and escaped me once again. Enjoy your little dance of freedom, because I promise you, it won't last long. IRIS OUT. Category:Episode transcripts